Boy's Night
by Bokutou No Ryu
Summary: Yoh gets the place all to himself. Multiple pairings (Ryuserg YohRen)
1. Peace at Last

Boy's Night 

**Disclaimer**: I will NEVER own Shaman King or it's characters. Though Ryu-sama owns me and I'm quite happy with that ^^

This fic is chock full of shounen-ai. Run away, far away!

**Comments**: This is my way of balancing things out after that angst ridden Faust fic. I plan to fill this with as much fluff and sap as I can squeeze in.

**Peace at Last** (_Introduction_)

After a hard Saturday morning of training, Yoh returned home for lunch. He took his seat at the table with Manta and Anna. Yoh was exhausted and Manta didn't look any better. Anna had probably made him clean the house on top of making lunch.

"I have an announcement to make," Anna started, "I have business to attend to at the Asakura household and will be away until tomorrow morning." 

Both boys instantly looked up from their meals, faces glowing with delight.

"Manta, you're coming with me."

"NANI?" Manta screamed as he fell backwards.

"Baka, I need you to fly me down there. I have to buy many souvenirs while I'm there too."

 For the rest of lunch, Manta just sat there with a horrified look on his face.

*          *          *

"Remember, if you mess up the house I **WILL** kill you." Warned Anna

"When you say it like that it's hard to if you're joking, hehe." 

Anna rolled up the window of the taxi and they started to drive off. Yoh could see Manta looking at him from the backseat up until they turned the corner. He felt sorry for him, but today was such a godsend. He could finally be alone, no hard work, no chores, and especially no Anna! It was almost too good to believe that he could actually get some peace. The first thing he would do is get a snack, then he'd listen to music for the rest of the night, and end it by sleeping in late the next day. That was the life for him.

As soon as Yoh got in the house he was alarmed by the sound of people.

"But Lyserg, it'll be fun." pleaded Ryu.

What were they doing here? It didn't matter, he wouldn't let it ruin his day. As he entered the kitchen he noticed the fridge door was open.

"Yo." Ren said between sips of his milk.

"Hey Ren."

Him too? The snack could wait. He would do that later. With everyone here the quietest place would be the basement, he could listen to all the music he wanted there. He managed to get down there without any further distractions. When he'd just started to make himself comfortable someone startled him by placing a hand on his shoulder.

"Good evening Yoh-kun."

"Faust?"

"Eliza and I need help on our new experiment."

"Um, I'm a little busy right now."

Yoh flew up the stairs before Faust could respond. Maybe if he relaxed in the bath for a few hours everyone would be gone by then. When he got there, he threw his clothes aside and climbed in. He laid back and closed his eyes, enjoying the silence that surrounded him.

"Ah! Kimochi! The water feels great, ne Yoh?"

"Boro Boro?"

"Yeah…that's Horo Horo!

He began to doubt he would ever get any peace.

- Peace at Last: **End** -


	2. It'll Be Fun

This chapter is dedicated to Hiruka, Akira and ChibiChiri. Thanks for the motivation ^^ 

**It'll Be Fun** (_Ryuserg_)

Lyserg was still uncertain about the whole thing. Ryu had dragged him here without much of an explanation. 

"Ryu-san, why'd you bring me with you?"

"But Lyserg, it'll be fun!" Ryu said pleadingly.

"That doesn't really answer my question…"

Ryu got serious. "Because you're special to me."

"Well I'm going to go buy something for dinner." Ryu said as he headed towards the door.

"Okay."

Special? He meant like a special friend, right? His train of thought was interrupted once he'd seen Yoh lurk by them for the third time.  He decided to see what the other boy was up to and followed him to the kitchen. He was talking with Ren who seemed to be furious over something. Though something was different, Ren was blushing and Yoh was laughing. They looked cute together…

He stopped several minutes later when he heard a noise at the door.

"Back so soon Ryu-san?" Lyserg asked with surprise in his voice.

"Aa, I took my bike. I didn't want to keep you waiting long."

"Thanks." It was all he could think of, he wasn't used to being treated like this.

"I better start cooking this." Ryu said, holding up the bags he was carrying. "I'm going to prepare this personally."

"You cook?" This was news to him.

Ryu couldn't help but laugh. "I would have been a chef if I didn't become a shaman." 

"You don't have to worry, I won't settle for anything less than perfect tonight."

*          *          *

Lyserg was being lead to the room which dinner was being served. For some reason Ryu had insisted on blindfolding the boy. He had no idea where they were, the route they'd taken was unfamiliar to him.

"We're here." Ryu announced as he removed the blindfold.

 It didn't take long for his eyes to adjust. The room was dimly lit, illuminated by only a few candles

"So, what do you think?"

The table was covered in foods of all kinds, Ryu must have slaved himself in the kitchen to make all this.

"You went through all this trouble for me? But why?" It just didn't make any sense to him.

"I told you before, now eat up before it gets cold."

Special. The word echoed through his head. What did it all mean? Just trying to think about it confused him greatly. His face was bright red now, it'd be painfully obvious if it weren't for the lack of lighting.

"What about everyone else?"

"Master Yoh's cooking for them, they'll be fine."

The food was fantastic but his mind was elsewhere. He became lost in thought and found himself staring at Ryu several times during their meal. He really hoped that he didn't notice.

*          *          *

After dinner, Lyserg desperately needed to clear his head. He couldn't deal with this right now. The best way to do this, he thought, was a nice long soak in the bath. He was already down to a towel when he opened the door. What he wasn't expecting was that someone had beaten him to it.

"Oh, I didn't realize someone was already in here- Ryu-san!" He hardly recognized the man. His hair was wet and hanging down, he looked so different.

"Sorry for disturbing you, I'll leave." He said as he turned towards the doors.

"I don't bite you know, come join me." Ryu said with a hurt look on his face.

It was hard to resist him. He shyly removed the towel and climbed in

"Something wrong? You look tense."

"No…it's nothing." He lied.

"Let me see what I can do about it."

Ryu put his hands around Lyserg's sides and turned him so that his back was facing him. He then began to use his skilled hands to massage the boy's neck and shoulders. Just what he needed right now. It felt great, so great that he almost let a moan escape. Ryu knew all the right places and it was driving him wild. Never before had he known that another person could make him feel like this.

"Ryu-san!" He hadn't realized what he'd done until it was too late. It couldn't be helped though.

"Are you ok? I hope I didn't hurt you." His voice was full of concern.

Suddenly it made sense to him now. It all came together. What Ryu had tried to tell him earlier, he finally understood it. Lyserg turned around to face the man who desired to be with him and chose not to respond with words. Instead he placed a small kiss on his lips before backing away. Ryu could only stare at him.

"Did I do something wrong?" He asked worriedly.

"Not at all." Ryu replied and smiled.

Lyserg was then pulled into a second kiss, only this one would last much longer. It was hard to believe anything could feel better than that massage, but this had no competition. When they reluctantly separated, it left the boy gasping for air.

"I love you Ryu-san." Lyserg confessed, eyes half closed.

"Didn't I say you'd have fun?" Ryu asked grinning.

- It'll Be Fun: **End** -


	3. Company

**Company** (_YohRen_)

After accepting the inevitable, Yoh thought that a snack wasn't such a bad idea now. He wandered into the kitchen again and noticed that Ren was there even though his milk seemed long finished.

"Ne Ren, what brings you here? You usually don't like being around us unless you have to." Yoh asked while browsing the contents of the fridge.

"Not that it's any of your business but Onee-san had to go China for the weekend." Ren replied with his usual arrogance.

"Sou ka, you were lonely."

"Kisama! I'm not lonely, and even if I were I wouldn't come here for company!" A shade of red was beginning to show on his face.

"Then why are you blushing?" Questioned Yoh.

"Hmph!" Ren just crossed his arms and tried pathetically to look away.

*          *            *

Dinner was ready, unfortunately it was the dinner Yoh had made.

"Hey, any idea what this is?" Horo Horo whispered to Ren.

"Don't think I want to know." Ren whispered back.

Ryu and Lyserg were lucky, they were the only ones who didn't have to suffer through this. There was also Faust, who was happily hooked up to his morphine. Ren thought even that looked awfully inviting compared to this.

After everyone finished eating, or at least tried to, they moved into the other room and watched TV. Besides for the show that was on, the room was generally quiet, until Faust stuck his head around the corner.

"I need someone to help with a new experiment of mine." Faust asked eerily.

"Horo Horo's free." Ren volunteered him.

"Wait a min-" He was cut off when a firm pair of hands landed of his shoulders.

"Come along Eliza." Faust said joyfully.

Eliza dragged the boy away, who was screaming the whole way. Ren only laughed.

"And I thought you wanted company, now it's just the two of us."

When Ren blushed again it was Yoh's turn to laugh.

"I don't have to put up with this, I'm going to the bath." With that he stormed off.

*          *            *

Ren started sliding open the bath doors and had almost removed his towel before he noticed someone was in here. After a closer look, he could see two people. Ryu and Lyserg, they were…kissing! He quickly closed the door and rested his back against it, trying to catch his breath. What he'd just seen, it couldn't have been what it looked like. 

After much hesitation, he cracked the door open and peeked through. It was everything he feared it was and more. It disgusted him greatly but yet he found himself unable to look away. He just stood there with wide eyes and stared.

"Aren't you going in?" Yoh asked curiously.

"Oi! Don't sneak up on me like that!" He could feel the blood rising in his head.

"Sorry about that. Aren't you going in?" Yoh repeated his question.

"It's…err…occupied." Ren said awkwardly before he walked off without shutting the door.

*          *            *

It was late, Yoh had gone to bed, Horo Horo was still unheard from, and Ryu and Lyserg were doing who knows what. As for Ren, he couldn't sleep a wink.

"Damn that Asakura for being right." He cursed aloud.

"What does he know? So what if I miss Onee-san…or if I'm lonely."

He hugged his stuffed tiger tightly, the only one who would never leave him. He felt the tears build up but forced them to stop when he heard footsteps. On instinct he reached his kwan-dao, which was always by his side.

"You okay Ren? Mind if I come in?" Asked an all too familiar voice.

"Fine." He replied with a sigh.

Yoh tiptoed in and sat down beside Ren.

"Why are you still up?" Yoh asked.

"I can't sleep." Ren replied, desperately trying rid the emotion from his voice.

"Sou ka, me neither."

"Okay, cut the act, how much did you hear?" Ren asked suspiciously.

"Oh, that, all of it. I got up for a glass of water, sorry."

Ren was furious, he reached for the kwan-dao again. Though he was surprised when his hand didn't make it. Yoh had put his hand on his, gently pinning it to the floor.

"It's okay Ren. I'll be here for you if you want." Yoh offered with a warm smile.

Ren was about to protest to such an outrageous idea but never had the chance. His lips became interlocked with the other boy's in a tender kiss. Few people have ever showed him affection like this in his life. He eventually submitted to it and kissed back.

Soon they laid down and fell asleep in each other's arms.

- Company: **End** -

Ren seriously has a little stuffed tiger, I think that's so cute.


	4. Aftermath

**Aftermath** (_Epilogue_)

Anna and Manta arrived back home bright and early in the morning. Not a moment too soon as far as Manta was concerned either. Yoh wasn't waiting outside to welcome them home. Anna would be sure to make him do an extra 50km for that.

The next thing the Itako found odd was that Faust was sitting out on her front yard with Eliza. She didn't know what the doctor was doing in her home and she was sure she didn't want to know.

When she got inside and removed her shoes, the first thing she noticed was Horo Horo curled up in a ball on the floor shivering. He was muttering something incomprehensible so she chose to ignore him.

She then went over to the kitchen. If Yoh had breakfast prepared, she might forgive him for his earlier failure. Instead of the feast she was expecting, she walked in on Ryu and Lyserg eating various foods off each other.

"Ri~ght." She pivoted on one foot, doing a 180-degree turn, and left the way she came.

Where was Yoh? She couldn't wait to make him pay. That image had burned itself into her memory by now and she wanted vengeance! After finding that his room hadn't been slept in, she decided to check the other rooms. That baka probably fell asleep in someone else's room.

She finally found a room with a futon currently in use. The blanket was completely covering its occupant. All she could see was the top of Yoh's head.

"Get up now!" Anna commanded. "I know you're in there Yoh"

 "Go away." Said a voice that wasn't her fiancé's and a hand came from under the covers to shoo her away.

The end of her patience had neared and she ripped the blanket off. To her horror, she found Yoh, her future husband, cuddled up with Tao Ren, the Chinese shaman.

Again she pivoted around and left the room, a blank look on her face.

"What was that?" Yoh asked sleepily.

"Nothing, go back to sleep."

-** Fin** -

Sorry that Horo didn't get any lovin'. I know there are a lot of fans but I just didn't know what to do with him. 

Hope you enjoyed it.


End file.
